


Any Day

by gamergirl929



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, WWE - Freeform, baysha, hand, stopppp slipping!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: After Bayley and Sasha's match against Ronda and Natalya, the two women find themselves relaxing together in the locker room.





	Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Raw just ended like an hour ago and I had to write something about Sasha protecting Bayley, so HERE IT IS! 
> 
> Remember, all mistakes are my own! :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasha shook her head as she took a seat on the bench beside Bayley, who sent a grin her way. 

“I still can’t believe you did that...” Sasha sighs, eyes zeroing in on the bruise forming on Bayley’s cheek. 

The brunette shrugs with a smirk. “What’s a few bumps and bruises, besides, you need to be 100% for Royal Rumble.” 

Bayley stretches with a groan and Sasha rolls her eyes. “You need to be 100% too!” She argues with a huff and crosses her arms across her chest. 

Bayley hums softly, but shrugs once again. 

“Stop it.” Sasha grumbles, giving her a nudge. 

“Stop what?” Bayley grins and Sasha shakes her head and nudges her a bit harder. 

“That all you got Banks? There’s no way you can beat Ronnie if that’s the best you got.” Bayley winks and Sasha’s eyes widen and she gives her another, harder nudge. 

Maybe too hard, because it causes Bayley to wince softly. 

“Shit.” Sasha mutters as she moves to her feet and moves to stand between Bayley’s legs as she sits on the bench. Her hands moving down to cup Bayley’s cheeks. 

“Are you alright?” Sasha frowns, her thumb running back and forth across Bayley’s cheek. 

The brunette’s eyes widen and her cheeks heat up, painting them a bright red. 

“Uh... Y-Yeah, s-sure...” Bayley clears her throat and swallows hard. 

“Are you sure...? Your cheeks are a little red...” Sasha frowns as she lowers herself to her knees onto the locker room floor, hands remaining on Bayley’s cheeks. 

Bayley closes her eyes and attempts to swallow the lump in her throat. She can feel her cheeks getting even redder when Sasha’s hands slowly leave her cheeks. 

Bayley inhales sharply when she fells Sasha lay her head in her lap. 

The purple haired woman sighs deeply. “I should’ve been there...” 

Bayley smiles softly and moves to tangle her fingers in the woman’s silky hair. 

“You were there Sasha... I mean, hell you stepped in front of me.” Bayley smiles and Sasha snorts. “And you pushed me out of the way.” 

Bayley chuckles. “Well yeah, it was my turn to protect you.” 

Sasha slowly sits up and Bayley reluctantly removes her fingers from her hair. 

Brown orbs lock and both women find themselves smiling. 

Bayley leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Sasha’s head, causing the purple haired woman to blush much like Bayley had moments before. 

“I’ve got your back Sasha, even if it means I have to take a few punches from Ronnie Rousey.” Bayley snorts and Sasha shakes her head. 

“I’d take a few hits from Ronnie for you any day.” Sasha laughs and places her head back in Bayley’s lap and closes her eyes before softly saying. 

“Any day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> I know, I know, it was HELLA short, but I kind of just got the idea, and didn't want to like, drag it out. 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> As usual you can find me at


End file.
